PortalsToo Where?
by cathyspur89
Summary: sequel to Portal 2.


Portalst thought about where she would stay and work. She woke up on the couch at a friendguess they want as many testers as they can get. I see anyone of them looking over at her. It went again . she spun around and saw coming out of the wall some sphere eyeball thing.

in controlt make it, but the first one found and helped a robo-ball, like me, beat the big bot in charge.

After he took her place, he went a little, batty.

The old bot-girl who had been in charge and the human fought the batty one and sent it into space.

The former, now again in charge bot took back control and sent the human home.

Now though, some stupid humans found the facility and everything in it, and woke the bot up.

So we either have to take down the bot in charge if she has gone a wall, or stop the humans who have taken control of everything. Either way, we will face someone or something.

Now sense I have talked this whole time and you have not screamed your head off, I am thinking you are willing to work with me to shut this whole thing down for good,how do I know you are not making this up? You could be a prank, or a test to see if I am up to par for what they want in a test subject. I will admit, you are pretty cool. I hope we can chat testers are to report to the information rooms room was.

**The started with a motion or mobility sort of stretch to see if they were limber enough, or something like that. **

**They were given a reading test to see if they could read and say a simple sentence. **

**The rest was so much blah de blah that she just guessed on what she was supposed to do, and passed everything with flying colors. **

**At the last room before entering the facility, Vazz noticed there were only around fifty or so people left. **

**Some small robots lead everyone to their set rooms, where they would sleep between tests. **

**Vazz was impressed to see a TV, desk, wardrobe, bathroom, and bed to sleep on after being asked a hundred questions. She slept for what felt like minutes, but could have been hours. She changed into the suit that she had to wear during all the tests. **

**Opened the door of her room to leave, when the bot head pushed her back in. **

**s a locator, it will show a dot of where you aret scream when you saw me, or laugh at me when I told you what was going on here. **

**So, here is the device,**see, simple and stylish. You know what I never asked before? Ha ha. What is you name by the way?my name is Vanessa, but everyone calls me Vazz. Like Jazz but with a V instead of J. you better go, the robot guides will be here soon to give me the tech they want me to . Follow me pleaset make it of the desk of the men working on them.

The last wall show a gun of sorts, firing orbs of light and placing holes in the surface that they hit, those then linked to other holes the same gun had made.

Vazz stopped to look more closely,

**The robot rolled behind her and gently pushed her into the end room that lit up bright white as soon as the door shut. **

**All that was in the small room was a door on the other side, and a podium with some kind of wrist set up on top of it. **

**Vazz picked up one of the wrist things, and saw where the palm would go was a lighted ring of orange. **

**she asked the little robot. **

**The robot beeped and rolled over to the wall, pushed a button, and a voice started talking. **

**the video showed putting it on like a sweater. **

**Vazz tried, but the suit she was wearing didn**thanks goodness. I could really use some sleep right now. Hope this thing doesn** she laid down for a few minutes, when she heard SIMO outside her door. **

**and not brained washed or anything like that. Vazz are you awake?**I am fine, and if you come in here I will show you what they gave me.s arms. I wonder if they did measurements to see who would fit them, and you so to speak. From what I know, they each fire portals. But unlike the past ones, you dononly works on certain surfacestesting for the portable portals will being in 30 minutesoh, you better go. I have an idea. Wear a sweatshirt over the wrist gear, or I could carry a sweatshirt for you for when we start our little plan.s holding apertures. t lose it. I better get going before they send mini bots to come get the exist, reach the exist, head for the next test zoneyou look ok. I mean for someone who is being used in testing new tech. how many tests did you do today, if you don

**She pointed her palm at SIMO and said with a smile, **

**SIMO looked at the floor, some rooms have cat walks over them. If I can get you out of a test room, then we can get into those rooms and find out who is in charge here. Keep going with the tests, and I will try and figure out how to break you out of them. Sleep well Vazz. I think that is what humans say to each other.**don

**Vazz fell back to sleep before she had a chance to even think about what they said, then woke the next mourning to SIMO calling through the door. ve gotten to like it.**I had the weirdest dream last night. Two people, at least I think they were both people, were in my room. They said they knew about us, and are trying to help. They said some other stuff, but I was so tired I didn

**t try and leave to soon. Anyway, I can bring it up on the TV and we can see if anyone came in during the night.**someone messed with the feed. You weren

**Vazz sat up in bed as she tried to take it all in, t be anyone from here. You **

**SIMO turned toward Vazz, **

**Vazz smiled, you get the idea.**I would love to leave to, but we have to stop this whole operation first. You ready for testing?s question, though in a way it did anyway. She did test after test, and lost count after the seventh one; or was it eighth.

She was allowed back to her room when she tired. As she neared the elevator, SIMO popped open a section of the wall.

**Vazz ran behind the panels, moments before someone closed them back up tight. **

**The small walkway they were on shook violently, sending Vazz onto her but. **

**SIMO looked all around as he said franticly, **

**They both started down the catwalks, just trying to out run whatever was after them. **

**They soon fell into a area with faded walls, with drawings of something on the walls. **

**Vazz touched one of the drawings that looked like the older portal machine, **

**the human was Chell, and the little bot was Whetley. What, do you think they drew these? Whetley was thrown into deep space, and Chell got back to the surface to have a better life. The last thing either of them would do, or want to do, is come back here. Lets try and a find a room where we can SIMO yelled just before the coupler holding him to the ceiling gave way. **

**Vazz grabbed SIMO before he hit the floor, she walked through hall after hall, trying to find a way to a computer that SIMO could link into. **

**Soon she really did feel tired, **

**SIMO looked around, trying to see if he knew the area well enough to find a place for her to rest. **

**Vazz glanced over to make sure which one SIMO meant, then slowly made her way down it. **

**At the end was a short wall that acted as a partial door that covered the bed and stand from view. She placed SIMO on the stand, then fell onto the bed and fell asleep. **

**SIMO turned on his scanners to keep watch till she woke up.**


End file.
